Blood Bullets
by EasyArtest
Summary: When a team of vampire hunters who find a stone formation thousands of years old. They find out that they spell problems. This is my first story so please privide lots of feed back. the first chapter is kinda boarning but it gets better lol hope you injoy
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Bullets**

**By: **_Matt Langille_

**Prologue**

Late in the 1700ths there was a small town in London . This town had secrets dark secrets. A bunch of nobles had a dark side they worshiped the dark gods and all of there unholiness. After years of searching the land they had found readings that spoke of an unholy church. They decided to venture to the church or what they thought was a church. It was a cave that ran deep into the earth. This Church was that of the Demon. Lord Coluck . As they ventured farther members began to turn back leaving only 4 men and a women. Soon after the last one left. This only left 3 men and the women they braved the walk for hours. They soon came upon a door an old stone door in the language of the dark book. It read

" _To thoughs searching Immortality come forth and reap the seeds of the Darconas sowing_"

They forced the door open and ventured even farther soon they came to more hieroglyphs. They showed people in black clothes battling people in white robes clad in armor. These gliphs eventually showed the defeat of the dark ones. As they ventured into the cave some more they came upon a huge stone door that read

"_The ones who dwell in dark came from the drink of red_"

It took them a few minuets to move the huge door but after they did the room behind the door was beautiful with pictures done entirely of rubies and other valuable stones then they saw the fountain of red. They had heard stories of the red fountain said to gain immortality and what they gathered from the ruins .

They decided that this was the place they had been searching for. The place that would take them close to the dark one. Closer then they have ever been.

As they drank from the fountain they felt dizzy and nauseous. They soon passed out when they woke up they left the cave and went back to there upper class life. But as time went on they started to become sensitive to light and developed a taste for red meat then even human blood. The money they so rightfully earned as young adults the silver pieces they coveted so much burnt there skin almost to the bone. Upon returning to the cave they further inspected the room at the end of their dark journey and read more and more. They soon began to realize what was happening to them they where becoming Vampires. The creatures they herd about from there parents to scare them from the dark places in witch they stand now. It was supposed to be a fairy tale but it was real very real. So they read further they found that there senses had become heightened and their bodies where becoming stronger and there reflexes better. But then there need for blood kicked in, they anticipated it and had taken several people from a neighboring town for food but when they did not kill them if they had let them live after drinking their blood that soon after they them selves would turn into the creatures of the night. Soon part of the hieroglyphs revealed to them that the men in white had been members of the Vatican church special members. They where trained in the ways of war and where bred from only the best genes.

Soon after they had caught a man in the armor and robes of the church knights he had called himself a Seeker a person of the Dark Guardians who's jobs was to watch over this place and make sure nothing happened so that the curse could never be relived. After a little more perswaytion they found out that a large force of guardians was on its way to take care of this outbrake before it spread. They fled the cave and split ways vowing to take care of the church once they where strong.

They never looked back...

100 years later the blood line that all the Guardians where bred from died out in a single night. So after the church had to do what ever it took they started to recruit and train any body.

**1800****ths**** Flash Back**

A flawless hunter runs threw the forest never stepping out of place never breaking a twig not even disturbing the birds nested in the trees high above. The hunter continues his graceful dance threw the forest. With closer inspection there is a long sword sheathed on his back and a buckler strapped to his left arm. Shortly after the hunter comes upon a house in a small clearing with enough space for a small garden in the back and a stable for horses. He slowed his pace to not scare the inhabitants. But as he neared the scream of a young women quickened his pace he peaked into the window just to the left of the door and saw a man in dark clothes closing in upon a women and 2 children. He quickly kicked in the door and started for the man but when the man turned around he stopped. The man in the dark clothes spoke "Brother"a tear came the hunters eye he took a step towards the man in dark clothes but the shadowed man swung at him with a sword concealed by the long dark fabric. With a simple side step and a parry the hunter plunged his sword deep into the mans chest. He fell to his knees and stared at his brothers forearm and spoke his last words " you're a guardian" with that he fell to the floor with a thud and a ting of the sword. Finley the hunter speaks "The last Guardian".Couldn't have been more then ten seconds then he saw the women's face contort in sheer terror and he herd a slicing noise and felt a searing pain in his chest. He knew what it was he knew what was happening a moment he had been waiting for his hole life he turned to face the soulless creature who would bring him the happiest day of his life. To his surprise it was a young women dressed in what he thought to be royal clothing. He fell to his knees with a smile on his face then slowly pulled the sword out and stuck it in the floor and spoke his dying words "It ends here" His eyes closing soon he felt nothing as he went to the floor.

"_As time goes on and light fades darkness rises_"

**Chapter 1**

**It has to start somewhere**

"Wake up" a voice called. This voice was familiar he recognized it. It was one he had herd many times. But it wasn't possible this voice was something he should not hear. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he felt happy and comfortable he was floating and then he looked to his left and there she was the girl he once loved she was a part of him that died 7 months ago after she had been bitten. She killed her self. He moved closer to her he knew it was a dream but it was one he didn't wanna wake from. When he was face to face with this women he wrapped his arms around her and she returned his embrace. He pulled away for a short moment only to kiss her. It seemed to last forever but quickly she pulled away and started to laugh. His eyes widened in terror her fangs began to show. He pulled away but no matter how hard he pulled he could not escape. Then he woke up he looked around he fell at ease to see that he was back in his bunk. He rolled over and slowly sled out of his bunk and on to the cold floor. He was Average height and muscular about 250 Lbs he had short blond hair in a short mohawk with a large tattoo and a smaller one on his calf and right forearm. He got dressed and pushed the switch on the left side of the door and it split and sled into the walls. He walked out and down to the kitchen and oped the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of rum and a bottle of coke and sat there and drank. He looked at the clock and it was 2:40 in the after noon. He poured him self a drink and downed it with out even a though he then lit a smoke . Soon there after the was another drink and another. Finely he looked at the clock and it was 4:15 he realized that everyone would be up soon so he put both bottles back and lit another cigarette and headed for the fridge and grabbed some eggs, bread and bacon and began to fry them and toast the bread. About 20 minuets later Tombs came in. He was a big man with medium length hair he must weigh about 300 Lbs about 6'4 6'5. He went in to the fridge and set out the juice and milk. Then Tombs spoke "Alex you ok?" He looked at him " I'm fine" was his reply. "nightmares agin ?" he continued to press. Realizing he wasn't going to get anything he continued " With the job we do anyone would have nightmares"Striker looked at him "If you even felt half of the pain I feel you would of killed your self please don't pretend you understand what im going threw cause you really don't". With that it went quiet then Striker reached above the table and turned on the radio the music began to fill the air. It was one of his favorite songs "_Apologize : One Republic_". Tombs set the stack of toast on the table and began grabbing condiments and placing them beside the plate. and sat down then in a few seconds a plate of bacon and another plate of eggs where set down. Three plates where placed there the night before for breakfast. Then Striker sat at the table across from Tombs and they started placing food on there plates. A few minuets later Wired came out. He was the smallest of the team about 6' only weighing 200 Lbs when he came in he sat down on the same side as Striker and began to eat. After that it was nothing but casual conversation. About 45 minuets passed then they herd the noise of there 4 and final companion coming out of the bed room. They could tell that this was the normal routine for these guys cause with out a beat Stoner grabbed a plate and sat down and started to eat. Stoner was a bit chubby he never stayed in shape. The other three went to the armory and started grabbing there gear. They started for the cockpit and climbed the ladder up into it. As they were getting placed into the seats The cat was sitting in Strikers place. Gently he shoed it out. Just as Stoner was climbing up the ladder the cat jumped down at him and startled him and let out a gasp. The three up top chuckled a little bit. When stoner finely sat down he spoke " that wasn't funny man" they laughed more then Tombs started the engine and revved her a little bit. Wired was sitting at his terminal and started pulling up G.P.S. Programs as wall as maps and Research data bases. Stoner sat a the communications terminal and Striker sat at the weapons control center. "Central this is 427 do you read me over" they waited for a few moments "this is central go ahead 427 over" "yeah central we need our instructions Over" " hold one moment over" " 427 this is central we want you to head to these coordinates where sending them to you nav computer do you read me over" "I read you we've just received them what do you want us to do ?" " you will be given further instruction when you reach your destination" " copy that". After the it went silent for a few short moments then Tombs turned on the radio and the music replaced the silence.

The football team had just one the championship and they decided that they would go out for a night on the town. As they walked down the street to the local bar one of the Offensive line backers noticed a young women setting on a dumpster in a short skirt and small tank top. He yelled for the other guys to come back and see her. A short moment later the women noticed the men standing there staring at her. So with her hand she called the young men back when they got there the drunken quarterback shoved the other guys out of the way and stepped up to the girl and moved her legs apart. Taking another drag off her cigarette she threw it on the ground the jock started kissing up and down her neck he pulled away for a moment and looked down on he right hand there was a tattoo of a fist. "Thaaatsss Diffeeerentt" he said in he drunken slur. A moment later 2 more young women stepped out from around the corner dressed in similar fashion. This time the right side receiver noticed them as the other men went to meet the other girls they did not notice the other female had taken a chunk from the quarterback's throat and could no longer scream. It didn't matter in a few short moments his death left him with the twisted look of horror. One of the other men turned around to see he friend down with the women on top of him. He never noticed the end of the ally was filling up with people in general. So the fate of there captain would be the fate of the team.

A beep went off from the nav computer Striker look at Stoner. "Start the weapons prep". Stoner stood up and moved towards the hatch and hopped down. "Wired pull head quarters up on the radio and get the rest of our instructions " Striker Replying to him self. "Base this is 427 over" a few moments passed with nothing "head quarters this is 427 do you read me over"" This is central have you reached your destination yet over" " We're coming up on it now what do you want us to do" " we are going to give you the coordinates to an old abandon farm house it's a 3 day hike we want you to exterminate the nest and head to these coordinates to investigate an old stone formation and then return the MLV do you read me" " we read you over" after that every one was down in the cargo hold preparing the gear and weapons. Striker looked over his rifle then to Tombs "You know this job sucks"Tombs broke the silence" wired looked over and laughed. Then Stoner spoke "that's almost as funny as that time when we where in the bar and the blood suckers showed up and that dude yelled **oh my god** **people are dying**" they all started to laugh it even brought a smile to the grim Striker. "Remember the time when we went to the grocery store" Stoner said. Striker replied yeah where we got into a fight with the **east coast boyz**" Tombs burst out laughing "yeah the tomato didn't come out and we had to get new clothes". After the break from there intense concentration they went back to there preparations. As they where just about to head out wired went up and powered down all systems except the minor systems like the fridge freezer and pet supplies then when he came down they put on there packs and where headed out the door they looked back at there bus to make sure that every thing was alright then with his wrist computer Wired turned on the defenses.

"_When darkness fades and you see nothing are the foot steps You hear real or it is just the dark"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The hunt for truth**

The men where leaving there home now with back packs of gear and weapons in hand. They where all carrying M 4s with custom sites and there choice of side arms. Wired carried a custom shadow Ops 7mm Sniper rifle. They've been traveling for 4 hours now and the moon was just about over head . They made there way threw the forest. A few short moments later they came to a river. "Well what the fuck are we gonna do now" the out burst came from Stoner. While he looked around. Striker looked all along the shores, he notices about half a click down the river theres a fire... and more importantly a boat. They moved down the river cautiously. Tombs brought up a valid point that they might be hunters. There where on the outside of the camp when they saw 2 men sleeping Striker and Tombs silently of and drew there side arms and pointed them at the hunters heads Striker kicked the guy and when he opened his eyes they widened in fear "keys" Striker demanded. The mans shaky hands moved to his pockets "here" his breath smelt of vodka he threw the keys. Just as striker catches the keys they hear a mans voice scream

"Freeze" Striker and Tombs turned around and saw wired with a rifle pointed to the back of his head "turn around" he yelled wired turned around and in one smooth motion flicked the rifle barrel up and it left the drunken hunters hands he caught it and mauy tai push kicked him in the chest and sent the man toppling over. He then threw the rifle in the water and loaded into the boat the other three piled in right after as they headed out, tombs was driving like always "Wired pull up some maps of this place and set up a portable terminal Stoner go down below and see what's down there" Striker ordered he moved up to the passenger seat "slow down a bit we might be able to use this river to our advantage" Tombs brought the throttle down the a quarter and they cruised down the river. 10 minuets later Wired had a laptop and portable Satcom pulled up and was looking over the area maps and the data from the church " Alex look if we follow this river for a about 12 hours it will cut a day of traveling time" "Tombs you herd the man". Shortly after Stoner came up from under the deck and explained that there where 3 bunks a tv and food for about 3 days. As they drifted down the river it widened on either side Striker leaned back in the passenger seat and started to fall asleep slowly he drifted into a dream he knew it was a dream this was the worse day of his life.

The entire team was traveling threw the prairies. It was the government's military training facility. They had to walk it because the bus would be picked up instantly by radar. The team was sent to take care of a large nest in a cave once home to the great vampire warrior Darious Loaken when we arrived it looked like the cave was empty. But it wasn't they must of been 50 of them waiting there. The original leader of the hunting party fell almost instantly. He was walking point when one of them dropped down from the ceiling with a rope around his waist and tore a chunk right out of his throat be for they could get to him. They took him up into the darkness of the cave ceiling. They all stood back to back watching the ceiling but the large room we where standing in started to flood in with vampires including Darious himself as they luged for them the shooting started there's no way we had enough bullets to do us so it was down to our side arms and hand to hand combat. Max was the first to fall they where getting desperate and when Max fell Michael lost it he rushed in with his knife in hand and started dropping them easy. The anger he felt from the loss of his brother was tremendous he rushed with the intent of not leaving alive but not going alone either. But he created the diversion for them to get out. As the team was exiting the cave Sandra was grabbed and bitten before she even felt the blood run down her neck. When striker realized the she wasn't with them he turned around to see her and the monster the was drinking her blood it was Darious. Striker dropped his rifle and walked right at Darious. He tossed the girl to the side like garbage in a restaurant. When they met Striker opened up with 2 kicks to the ribs of the dark warrior. As he went for a third Darious grabbed his leg and with his free hand wrapped his cold fingers around his throat. Then lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground. Striker wrapped his free leg around the arm at his throat and broke the arm just above the elbow. Darious let go in agony and then simply put the bone back in place. " I've had worse" was the reply from the fighter almost as if he was trying to mock the weaker opponent. Striker stood up and brushed the sand off his pants that his reply. When Darious went after Striker he had his chance he ducked the charging attack and placed a wrap around kick. Driving the back of his boot across Darious's eyes blinding him. He begun to swing wildly Striker grabbed the wild hand and ducked under it twisting it in the process when Striker had Darious in a arm bar he drew his weapon and placed it in the back of Darious's head "This is where you fall" Striker told him then pulled the trigger. He slowly walked over to Sandra's broken body, He picked her up and started to walk out of the cave when he made it out side he placed her on the ground. She stared up at his beautiful blue eyes. The pain she saw would have killed any normal person. She knew she was the only person he had any sort of feelings for and it was love. He closed his eyes and drew his gun from the holster. A tear fell from his eye onto her cheek and then he opened his eyes and smiled at her while she wiped the tear away. A loud bang filled the sky and she was gone she had pulled the trigger herself. He struck the ground in anger. He hit it hard enough to break 2 bones in his hand and completely disintegrate 2 knuckles. The rest of the team had gone to the rendevous point. The 3 members who made it out fine looked off into the distance and saw Striker carrying Sandra. When he got closer they noticed he was covered in blood and they ran to him .When they reached him he collapsed from the heat and the overwhelming stress of the loss of his family.

He woke up and thought about the horrible day 7 months ago. When Striker looked around he noticed it was morning and he looked over to see Stoner at the wheel "how far out are we?" Striker asked "By this afternoon we will have to ditch the boat and walk it" Stoner replied. Striker stood up and looked around he walked over to his rifle leaned up against the edge of the boat. He picked it up and went over it. Then took it apart and cleaned each piece of it. After he was finished he started going over all his equipment. After a few hours had passed Stoner went down and woke up Tombs and Wired. When they came up from under the deck. Striker asked them to pack everything and get ready to move. About 20 minuets later they docked the boat and started to walk they only had a day left of traveling and they would reach the nest. After 9 hours of hiking they decided to make camp and attack fresh in the morning. The first to wake up was Striker it always was then Tombs and so on. They ate and packed their gear,the house was only 1 ½ clicks away. They made there way threw the forest and when they started to see the clearing of the house they hung there bags in a tree and loaded all there weapons. As they made there way to the house Striker and Tombs stood on either side of the door stoner right in front and wired behind him. Stoner kicked the door open and Striker and Tombs charged in with the effectiveness of a U.S. S.W.A.T. team. But to their surprise there was nothing there just some old furniture. The smell was something they could not ignore when the other two entered they where almost overwhelmed but the stink of rotting flesh. They slowly searched the room one by one they had found a bed room up stairs with nothing but dead bodies piled every where. Soon the only place that they hadn't checked was the basement, they moved over to the door and slowly opened it when they went down the only thing they found was a hot water tank and a oil drum for the furnace. When they herd some shuffling around up stairs. When they went up stairs they still could hear the sound of foot steps . From out of no where a man comes crashing threw the ceiling and grabs Striker by the throat and throws him threw the wall. Almost simultaneously grabbed wired by the shoulder straps and pushed him threw the door to a bed room. Tombs and Stoner were trying to get a shot but because of Wired they did not want to take the shot. Four more vampires dropped down and one went right after Tombs but fell from a quick burst from his M4. But before he realized it the other was right on top of him he leaped and landing on him forcing him to the ground. Tombs instantly put his rifle to the throat of the vampire he knew that is was going right for his throat.Two more went threw the hole in the wall after Striker and the other went at Stoner but before he realized Stoner tackled the Vampire to the ground and started to wrestle for the top position.

The two that went in threw the hole after Striker realized that there was no one in there they looked around even in the shower then the noticed the window opened but did not go to look just as they where leaving they opened the door and standing there was Striker. He punched the first vampire in the face several times and he dropped in pain. He grabbed the other vampire by the shoulders and then wrapped his arms around he neck catching him in a mauy tai clench. Striker followed up with knees the vampire in the ribs. Feeling the strength of his adversary weaken, he spun and threw the vampire in the bath tub. The other was getting up he drew his side arm and shot him in the head. He turns to see the vampire in the bath tub sluggishly getting up he puts a bullet in his head as well. After he walked out the door he noticed the Stoner was having trouble with his opponent he sprinted over and kicked the vampire. He fell over and on to the floor. Stoner got up and shot Striker a look then walked over to the vampire and pulled him up by the hair and threw him threw the wall of a bed room and tossed the vampire threw a window. The air filled with the screams of agony and pain. Striker looked over at Tombs, Who had picked the vampire up off the ground by the throat with both hands then slamming him threw a wall and back in threw the wall again and back into the hall, tombs started to choke the vampire when he saw his eyes roll to the back of his head he set him down pulled out his pistol and shot him square in the forehead. They moved to the door where Wired was and when they opened it they saw Wired kicking the hell out of the vampire. He was clenching his stomach in pain of the relentless assault from Wired soon Tombs pulled him away and Striker went over to the downed killer. He pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed the man in the foot he looked over and Striker spoke. "How did you know we were coming" The vampire looked at him and started to laugh but the coughing made it sound sick and twisted. The vampire replied in his own language and laughed harder then Striker pulled his knife out pulled the vampire up and Wired kicked him threw the window the screams fallowed almost instantly ,Striker looked at them and Spoke "he said the 5th prophesy was coming" Wired replied "according to the church there are only 3" they sat there and looked around the house they decided they where going to eat there before heading out.

"_When the foot steps in the dark are all around where do you run can you hide from something you can't see"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Sad but eventual truth**

After dinner then 4 men had started to pick up there gear and trash when the noticed the sun was going down. Earlier they where talking about how the nest was to small and that there must be more. Just as there where heading out of the front door the seen 4 trucks full of vampires. They looked at each other and then when back into the house when the close the door Striker started barking orders "Wired take your sniper up stairs to the addict Stoner and Tombs you both go up stairs and start taking out as many as you can try not to give your muzzle flashes away when they get here there gonna follow me cause they wont know your there the you guys take out the stragglers" Striker gave Tombs his back pack and rifle then the 3 men went up stairs. As they headed up stairs Wired pulled a MP5 and a PSD (Personal System Device) Striker took both placed the PSD in the side pocked of his pants and attached a strap to the sub machine gun. The 3 men up stairs opened fire and in the 3 minuets it took the trucks to get there the first truck and most of the second where dead. The three men up stairs hid safely in the addict. When the door was kicked in Striker started firing in bursts dropping several in the first few seconds when his first magazine emptied and pulled his first side arm and emptied that while he was loading his MP5 after that he emptied that and drew his second side arm. He decided not to use any more bullets the first came at him. Striker pulled the silver knife from his boot and when the vampire swong he grabbed the arm and twisted under it the sliced under the armpit causing a burning sensation that wouldn't be done for a while after that he drove the knife into the back of the skull killing him quickly. After two more came rushing in. Striker ran up stairs and away from the hole in the ceiling he went into the bathroom where he had killed the other 2 he grabbed the toilet tank led and when the first came in the smashed the heavy peace right into the face of the vampire after that the second swong and sliced Strikers arm. He flinched in pain after that he punched the second one in the stomach and grabbed his head and placed a knee into his nose. When the first got up he threw a med level round house when he bent over from the blow to the stomach Striker rolled over his back and grabbed his right arm. Jumping up and placed both legs around the vampires arm and dislocates it getting up the other charged and tackled him to the ground punching Striker several; times in the ribs the first got up and striker kicked his right leg out from under him the flipping over he was on top of the vampire punching him in the face and dropping several elbows then he stood up and noticed more coming up the stairs he stood up and the vampire swong Striker ducking grabbed the standing vampire by the good arm. He then jumped and dropped kicked the door closed falling back he used the arm to drag the vampires towards the window smashing his face threw the glass the vampire screamed in agony. The vampire stepped back only to be forced towards the glass Striker had kicked him in the back when he got there striker removed a knife from his belt and placed it in the throat then was tackled threw the window and the 2 fighters rolled down the roof and fell to the ground Striker use to the abuse was on his feet first walked over and broke the vampires neck. He walked over to the door reloading his first side arm when he opened it he shot three vampires. Getting the attention of more then a few he turned and ran running threw the forest with a bunch of vampires chasing him. He noticed a clearing coming up but to his surprise it was a 20 foot drop in to the river they where just on as soon as he hit the edge he jumped and went into a dive. When he hit the water he swam down and towards the cliff the 6 vampires that where chasing him stopped at the edge 2 jumped in Striker was waiting he had his third and final knife in hand and grabbed the first 1 completely by surprise slicing the throat of the first one the second swam right at him he pushed him self up and placed his knife in the back of the vampires head. He pulled the knife out and placed it back in his boot swimming out he started to clime the cliff. But when he reached the top he was greeted with the barrel of a shotgun. the vampire spoke "Stand up and place your hands on your head" Striker stood up and placed his hands on his head he then had his arms tied behind his back. They pushed him down he leaned up against a near by tree. They where in a group talking checking on him once in a while to make sure that he wasn't trying to escape. But they did not realize he had already cut the ropes with the knife in his boots. He stood up and who appeared to be the leader walked over with the shotgun and pointed it at him. "Sit the fuck down before I paint your face on the tree behind you" Striker smiled "If you where gonna kill me you would have already" then the vampires laughed "Your right but I bet I could add some more scars to the face of yours" they all laughed " I don't know about that most of them came from your mom while I was pounding her a few weeks back" it must of hit a nerve because the vampire swong the butt end of the shotgun towards Strikers head. He ducked and rolled away. Slicing the ankle of his attacker. Grabbing the gun from the downed attacker he shot 2 out of 4 before being hit in the back by the one with the sliced ankle. He rolled over in agony. His vision blurred. He passed after a few short hours. He woke up and noticed that his wrists where bound agin. When he looked around he could see that he was not where he was. He must be some where else in the forest. He looked over to the fire. There where 5 vampires. He thought to him self that one must of survived. After all the gun was only loaded with regular shells. The first one he shot was a direct shot to the head taking it clean off. The second one was really a guess shot. He went to grab the knife from his boot but it wasn't there all his equipment was over buy the fire. "Pissst" he looked over to his right the was Tombs he crawled over and cut the rope that bound his hands then cut the rope around his ankles. He went to stand up but fell almost immediately. "They really did a number one me while I was out" he thought to him self. The sound of Striker hitting the dirt brought the attention of the group. But be for they even stood up they where dropped by fire on both sides from Stoner and Wired. Striker was unconscious Tombs scooped him up and carried him back to the house the next morning Striker was up and having a smoke before any of the other members awoke he packed and reloaded his gear. When every one was awake they headed for the stone formation. When they arrived they began looking over it and taking pictures. "Once where done here its back to base" Striker said breaking the silence. The men hiked it back to the boat and took off it was almost a day away but when they docked the boat back at the hunters camp they where gone. They hiked all the way back but when they got there. There was a cruiser. "The hunters must of called the cops" Wired whispered to the group. They looked back at him then back to the cops. Stoner moved up behind Striker "How many are there?" Striker looked around "Five" was his reply "Four are scoping out the bus and the other one is in the cruiser Wired you take the one in the cruiser and well get the other ones". Wired took off around the tree line till he was right behind the cop car he slowly creped up along the drivers side and opened the door. He was as quietly as he could when he dragged the officer out with his hand over his mouth. When 2 out of the other four men went around the other side the 3 men ran over to the side of the bus. Tombs boosted Striker up onto the top of the bus. Stoner and Tombs went apposite ways around the bus. When Striker peaked over the edge two cops where standing together and the other two where headed for the ends of the bus when the went around Stoner and Tombs took them out Then Striker Jumped on the two standing together. Now that all five men where unconscious Wired released the defenses and all the plate steel where shuttered agin. The wheel coverings windows and doors. When they went inside they unloaded there gear and placed the weapons in there proper place. Then went over and up the ladder to the cockpit. Wired plugged in the 3 cameras and started to download all the pictures and video taken and then put them threw the translator. After they all went to bed early that morning Striker went out into the living quarters and looked up at the overhead storage. A few short moments later he decided to pull out his guitar and started playing it was sad and slow not like he use to play. About 35 minuets later Tombs came out and looked at him. "Not drinking" he smiled. Striker let out a half assed giggle "where out" Tombs laughed harder "It's ok where going to restock today" . Striker continued to play Tombs went out to the kitchen and looked threw the fridge "We don't have much left do we...Cereal it is" Striker put away his guitar and went up to the kitchen and sat in the booth and turned the stereo the two of them ate alone 2 hours later the other two crawled out and ate. They headed up into the cockpit to see what the computer had translated. When they got up there the computer screen was flashing and they went over to investigate. It read

_Those who walk into night. _

_Never look back._

_Those who walk in the night_

_Take what is life_

_Those who walk threw the night_

_Will rise together and drink from holy blood_

The men sat there trying to ponder the meaning of the stone when Striker spoke" Wasn't there more then one stone" Wired replied inanity "Your right". When Wired went searching threw the database he pulled up the translations for the other ones. The next one read

_When they first drank _

_They where humans_

_After they drank _

_They where gods_

_When they hid _

_They where weak_

_Now they walk _

_And they are strong_

After that they checked the third and final stone. But little did the men know but this was something that would change the face of the war.

_When the blood of the Guardians is strong. The forth prophesy will begin. The Leaders will come Together. They will bring the undoing of the world and pull the life from Everyone . The guardians blood will be drained and given to the ones who lead the dark army. When the four are together life will leave the ones who appose them. But if they rise the fifth prophesy will begin._

The men stared at each other. They sat back in the bench and let every thing sink in. Striker stood up and looked at them "Look we need a plan I have know idea what any of this shit means so does any body got any ideas?" . He looked to the men then looked out the side window then Tombs spoke "Look first things first where running really low on supplies and second of all im not smart I mostly just hurt people so why don't we leave this up to the chroniclers" every thing went quiet then Wired spoke "that's the first real smart thing I've herd you say" they all chuckeled. Striker sat down in his place when Tombs started the engine. The ride to the city was quiet.

_"When you hide and you hear the breathing of someone close so close they might be right behind you do you scream"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Fuel of War**

When the team arrived in town they had been traveling for thirty-six hours they where tired and exhausted. They pulled up to a big glass building and drove around back. When the opened the door they where greeted buy a man in combat gear much like their own. When they where face to face Striker shook the mans hand and read the name tag his name was Jonathan Starkly. We need the usual supply package and the others stuff. The man shook his head and headed over to open the warehouse doors. "Tombs your going to over see the weapons and ammo shipments Stoner your gonna supervise the food and water supplies and me and wired are going to see Father Mitchell" the men separated Wired an Striker headed for the building when two men stood in front of them. They new what was going on nobody was allowed in the building with a weapon. The two men searched Wired and found nothing but when Striker stepped up the men noticed that there was a pistol holstered behind his back. One of the men went to grab it but Striker spun and swatted the hand away and before he knew it the barrel of a CAR15 was pointed in his face. He looked at the guy and spoke "remove te gun from my face or your gonna swallow it""you loose yours and I wont hurt you" Striker looked at him and smiled. In an instant Striker stepped to the side and grabbed the gun by the side .Cracked the man in the side of the head with the butt of the gun the other one went to grab his gun but just after he drew the pistol Wired grabbed his arm twisted it and took him down with an arm drag and bent the mans arm so the gun was pointed at his neck two more ran out from the warehouse but where taken out but Tombs and Stoner. Then six or seven men came out in tactical gear and started shouting at them telling them to drop there weapons. They all stared at each other before a voice yelled "now now gentle men please there is no need for violence Please Alex-Shane come with me to my quarters" Wired released his grip and striker put down the gun and started to walk towards Father Mitchell. Tombs and Stoner let go of the two men and went about there business

When Striker and Wired sat down they where in the personal quarters of Father Mitchell "Tell me boys what can I do for you" "Father have you ever herd of the forth or fifth prophesies" Father Mitchell responded "No I have not what are you talking about according to our oldest books and texts there are only 3 prophesies" Striker replied insanity "that's the problem see when we made it to the stone formation we cataloged it then put it threw the translator it spoke of the forth and fifth prophesies". Father Mitchell sat there and rested his head on his hands almost as if he was praying. "Ok boys go and sit down stairs in the chapel and wait for me im going to speak to the chronicler I'll see you shortly". The two men got up and walked down stairs when they arrived they noticed a few people in the chapel praying. The building was attached to a hospital and a office slash factory. It was a front to fuel the on going war between the church and the vampires. About 10 minuets later Father Mitchell comes in the room with the chronicler they sat on the chairs placed at the front of the chapel. "Boys this is historian Jacob" Father Mitchell spoke. The men reached across and shook his hand. The men exchange small talk for a short moment then it was right to business. Striker was first to speak "Jacob what can you tell us about the prophesies?" he looked at them as if he was collecting his thoughts. "The first speaks of the beginning of the blood line of the vampires" Wired Cut's him off "sorry to interrupt but where did the blood line come form?". Jacob looked at them and took a deep breath then looked at Father Mitchell who in turn knotted his head. "What I'm about to tell you men can never leave this circle". The men shook there head. "When Jesus was born there was anouther baby born at exactly the same time. only this child was evil he lashed out at every thing living even drinking there blood soon he started a crusade against the church" he paused for a moment "back then our methods where much different The Church had captured him and began an exorcism only not as its preformed today He was Bound to the cross with silver spikes" he noticed the confusion on the mens faces "silver was believed to be holy metal" he took a breath and continued on "After a night at dawn he had his blood drained and was burnt " Striker and Wired looked at each other "but that doesn't explain where the countless numbers came from" Wired questioned "please let me continue at that time there was a horrible virus going around and Coluck's blood had been infected Some time the day after his execution his blood was stolen for the longest time the church had no idea what was going on but the virus in the blood caused vampires. Later we had found out that some people had drank the blood and well became vampires" the men looked at the people in the church as they left "The first prophesy speaks of his crusades" the two of them took a minuet to think about what was going on "Now what are these Guardians we keep reading about" Striker asked "when the blood was stolen the church had no idea who had taken it we found out that soldiers from Coluck's army had taken it and drank some of it believing it would grant them his power they had become what we know as vampires but they where stronger and faster because they had drank directly from his blood" Striker looked agitated "that didn't tell us who the Guardians are" Jacob took a deep breath in frustration "agin I have to tell you to let me finish because these men who drank the blood where faster and stronger then any normal man they continued to war with the church the Guardians where the men the church had raised and trained to fight its war before birth parents where strictly chosen so that only the best geans where used. For centuries they fought we had later found out the Coluck's blood was put into a foutain some where in Britain some time with in the last thousand years the blood line died out". Striker smiled and stood up and stretched then sat down one more question before you continue with the prophesies "who are these fore that are written about?" Jacob took a drink form a glass of water placed on the table between the chairs "After the first war the church had won. The Guardians had killed off the vampire race but that did not stop his followers some time in the seventeen hundreds a cult devoted to Coluck found the foutain that war killed off the blood line of the Guardians they second and third prophesies speak of those events" Striker looked at the man then to Father Mitchell "ok I'm gonna send you the translations to you so you can deliver them to the archives" "excuse me but I am" "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Striker Stood up and headed for the door Wired looked at Father Mitchell "We'll send you the information and you can give it to Jonny know it all here" with that he headed out the door. Jacob began to speak but was cut off by Father Mitchell "Don't you have some research to do" the two men went out the doors they had came threw.

Tombs was looking at a table of weapons most of the weapons on the table he knew they had but when he reached the end of the table he noticed some weapons they didn't have he went over and picked one up. One of the men from earlier came in and spoke "We call it The Stubby it's a MP5 with a stock, larger caliber upgrade, and a under mounted laser site inter graded with a rail system oh and tactical sites" he looked over it then set it down "we'll take four of them six of the Duel Drum C Style magazines we'll also take 2 of the P90 assault rifles with silencer, scope, and laser sites" the man went over to a locker and put the stuff on a trolley "also put 2 L85 British Rifles and 4 of the XM8 Assault Rifles" he paused "and one Type 96 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle" the man grabbed the guns and sever cases of ammo for each when Tombs made it over to the other table he was looking at something he never seen before "what are these?" Then man came over there a new grenade there based on the M576 Style casing but when they detonate they explode with a phosphoreus charge with the same amount of UV strength as the sun" the man smiled "oh we'll take 3 cases and we need 8 under mounted M203 Grenade launchers and two M79 Grenade Launchers". He went out side with the man and looked over the bus checking the tire pressure and armor plates over the wheels a few minuets later the man came over and asked if there was anything else needed "is everything loaded"" yes sir your completely stalked" Tombs made one final trip around the bus to make sure that everything looked ok then he went inside and up to the cockpit where he radioed Stoner to find out if the Food shipment was ready. Sense it wasn't he decided to run a diagnostic over the internal systems before heading up top to inspect special systems. A few short moments later Wired and Striker showed up Wired went back to the living quarters to make sure they didn't need any thing. About 15 minuets later the diagnostic was complete and Tombs headed to the back and up the ladder he was on the top just passed the elbow of the bus. He first went over the two dirt bikes tucked away in the right corner at the very back of the bus then he looked over the M68 Gauss Canon right beside them. Then he moved up across the elbow to inspect the M12G1Warthog LAAV. Then to the satellite and communications equipment and finally the two fifty caliber canons close to the front of the bus. He moved down to the back of the bus but just be for he noticed that Striker was messing with the M249 SAW that was mounted on the back shooting hatch. When he got down he went over to the hatch and aggressively asked striker what he was doing with the weapon "I'm replacing it with a M41 LAAG three barreled 12.7 mm Machine Gun Tombs went over to a large munitions case and opened it. When Striker looked back Tombs was in aw at the awesome site of the big gun. "You like it" Striker asked "I do but why do we need such a big gun in the first place?" Tombs questioned in reply "Well I herd from that guy over there that last time Michel's team checked in they had to go back to the test site and they where over run by the bastards they couldn't hold them off there must have been a hundred of them they where firing everything they had and they where still over ran them even when they where in the MLV" Tombs paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts "and you think there gonna put us on this assignment" "that's right" with that the two men finished there conversation and went about the maintenance of there bus. After the gun was placed they drove over to the other large warehouse and started putting away the groceries. After every thing was put away the team was gathered in the cockpit. "Look guys I have some bad news" Striker spoke to the men. They stared at him with deep respect "Michel's team is gone they where over taken by those pulse monkey fashion victems. Wired Stood up and walked away he went down the ladder and opened the door. Tombs Spoke " What's with him" "Man his sister was there navigator" Stoner Replied. Striker was already down the ladder and following Wired. Striker grabbed Wired's Shoulder but as he spun he push kicked Striker square in the chest Striker went back and fell. Pain shooting threw his ribs from the battle before he got up Wired facing him with pure aggression on his face. Striker ran at Wired and with a jumping knee hit Wired in the chest when he fell Tombs and Stoner came running out the door. To see Wired trip up Striker causing him to fall off to the side of Wired. Both men kick upped on to there feet and faced each "This isn't gonna bring her back" Wired looked at him and rushed with a flurry of punches Striker blocking every one and with a palm strike pushed Wired back "Stop this im not the enemy" when Wired charged agin Striker used a drop leg sweep cause Wired to fall face down as he was getting up Striker grabbed him in a half nelson choke hold " she was a sister to me to" he paused a tear coming down his cheek "we grew up together remember" Feeling Shane relax he let go Wired started to cry he turned to Striker and apologized. After that the man parked the bus in a garage ang got into a car parked inside Striker got in the drivers side and the other men piled in as well "remind me to picl up a dust cover" Striker spoke trying to relieve the dark tension. An 08 malibu pulled out of the parking lot as the men headed for there home.

_"When you feel the breath on the back of your neck does the fear control you"_


End file.
